


Claire Stanfield fait des efforts pour être un bon petit ami

by Nelja



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Quadruple Drabble, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La séduction de Chane Laforêt par le charmant (mais psychopathe) Claire Stanfield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claire Stanfield fait des efforts pour être un bon petit ami

**Author's Note:**

> Désolée pour les fans des livres si c'est incompatible, j'avais juste terriblement envie de les écrire après avoir revu la série. :-)  
> Spoilers sur toute la série, rien ne m'appartient, etc.

Claire offre à Chane une ardoise et une craie, et s’en procure aussi, décidant de s’astreindre à ne communiquer qu’ainsi, comme elle, avec tous ceux qu’il croise. 

Cela lui pèse, pourtant. _Comment fais-tu ?_ écrit-il finalement, d’une écriture pressée, malhabile.

_Ce n’est pas si difficile. Je l’ai voulu_

_Tu es incroyable. Je t’aime_ écrit-il, en faisant attention à son écriture, cette fois, surtout pour les trois derniers mots.

Chane écrit _Je préfère quand tu le dis à haute voix._ et il ne se fait pas prier.

(C’est leur premier baiser.)

* * *

Rachel se rappelle cette femme, avec les hommes en noir - elle est dangereuse.

Mais elle lui tend juste une ardoise. _Vous êtes l’amie de Vino ?_

Rachel reste stupéfaite. “Et vous êtes… Chane ?”

_Je vous ai trouvée. Je voudrais lui offrir un cadeau. Qu’aime-t-il ?_

“Vous” est la première pensée de Rachel. Puis tuer des gens. Puis les trains, mais c’est peut-être juste elle. Ou pas.

Pourtant, dans la boutique de miniatures, Chane choisit, sans hésiter, le _Flying Pussyfoot_. 

_Nous nous y sommes rencontrés._ écrit-elle, et Rachel croit la voir graver des lettres minuscules sur le toit.

* * *

C’était encore un conseil de Rachel, inviter Chane à danser. Elle ne l’a jamais fait, comprend-il, mais elle se laisse convaincre.

“Tu vois, tu es magnifique. Tuer des gens, c’est un superbe entraînement. C’est comme moi, ou plutôt le contraire, le cirque m’a rendu encore meilleur pour tuer. Ou peut-être que tu es toujours magnifique…”

D’un geste, elle montre que tout le monde les regarde - ce qui est flatteur - mais aussi qu’ils les écoutent, et paniquent un peu.

Il s’éclipsent hâtivement pour aller danser seuls.

Ces gens ne les méritent pas.

* * *

“J’ai tué tous les ennemis de Huey.” dit Claire sur le ton de la conversation, “et les amis de ses ennemis, et j’aurais tué les ennemis de ses amis s’il avait des amis, et c’était vraiment très agréable, mais je voulais surtout que tu puisses prendre des vacances... et tu n’es pas obligée, mais si tu voulais, ce serait notre voyage de noces. Veux-tu que je devienne une part de ta famille, Chane, veux-tu m’épouser ?”

Il la voit à peine hocher la tête, tant il est fasciné par son nouveau sourire, lumineux.


End file.
